


Stoking the Flames

by queervillain



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Curse of Strahd, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Fire Magic, Hate Sex, Minor Spoilers, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking, Tails, Tieflings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 08:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queervillain/pseuds/queervillain
Summary: Warning for minor non-con elements and spanking with a belt.Dara decides to take Temerity's discipline into her own hands, and Temerity likes it more than she expected.





	Stoking the Flames

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a chance to write mommi dom Dara and fucking ran with it. Big thanks to Dara's player for helping me with her dialogue and characterization, and for letting me objectify the hell out of her!

Temerity watches as Dara investigates the bookshelves lining the walls of this dim library. Their companions are occupied with retrieving Stella, using divine magic to keep her calm as they extract her from the Wachter manor. Dara navigates the room with confidence, and Temerity thinks she looks at home among the plush chairs and dusty tomes. Temerity herself feels out of place, and she stands with her arms wrapped around her chest and her tail twitching in irritation.

“Why’d you need me to come with you, again?” Temerity asks, breaking the tense silence.

Dara bends down to pick up a loose book. As she straightens, she locks her posture facing away from Temerity, and responds “I’d have thought someone as willful as you would have refused to come. I guess I was wrong.”

She had considered refusing Dara’s instructions, but since the events of the last few days, Temerity has felt her party avoiding her gaze. It twists her gut with guilt. “Well, I’m here now. What am I meant to be doing?” Temerity complains.

Dara turns sharply. Her eyes bore holes straight through Temerity. “You’re meant to be part of this group. You’re meant to stay put when we need to stay put. Or perhaps you’ve forgotten the danger we’re in.”

“Don’t act like this was all my fault! If we had gone to check on Danika and Urwin earlier when I had suggested it none of that would’ve happened!” Temerity’s face is burning, one part shame and two parts fury bubbling up inside her.

Dara, now fuming, slams the book she’d picked up onto a side table and returns “You’re not in charge of this group, girl! We could not risk our lives solely for your feelings! We were ensuring their safety, keeping them uninvolved!”

“They were already in danger! They were enthralled! They were with that thing that looked like Pyra!” She steps towards Dara, her voice rising. Her hands tremble, and tiny ripples of heat rise from her fingers.

Dara looks down at the heat emanating from Temerity’s hands. “I’d hoped you would have seen how foolish it was, to be so ruled by your emotions. I’ve known children with better self control.”

At this, Temerity’s tail whips behind her, trailing sparks that come dangerously close to the dusty carpet. “I don’t need your fucking control!” She takes another step closer to Dara, who can feel the heat of her skin.

Not shying away, Dara chides “How can you have survived the streets of Waterdeep? Fell in love with the first girl that looked your way? Hell, you adopted the first kindly innkeeper we met in Barovia as a mother!”

Fire streaks across Dara’s field of vision, and suddenly one of the narrow windows in the library shatters, smoking shards of glass left on the frame. This is the first time Dara’s been this close to Temerity while she’s using magic, and the sight isn’t pretty. From her hand, the flame shoots up her arm, soon wreathing her entirely. Her pupils constrict, leaving her eyes mostly the strange, reflective gold.

“Don’t-- don’t talk about what you don’t understand.” Temerity’s teeth are gritted, and Dara feels the flames licking her boots.

Dara watches the flames consume the tiefling’s form, heat pouring off of her. “Look at you.” she taunts, “You can barely stop yourself from burning the house down.”

“And what’s your-- your grand plan to stop me burning this place to the ground.” Temerity’s voice is stilted and rasping.

The tunnel vision caused by her rage means she barely sees Dara step around her, but suddenly Temerity is being pulled at by the back of her hair. “Since you don’t seem to respond to anything more complicated, how about we start with carrot and stick.” Dara’s mouth is close enough to Temerity’s ear that her words displace the fire emanating from it.

Using her hair as a point of leverage, Dara bends Temerity forwards so that she has to reach out and grab the bookshelf to avoid falling on her face.

“Now,” Dara pulls one of her leather bandoliers off, letting the bottles attached fall to the floor, her other hand still tangled in Temerity’s hair, “we’re going to get that fire under control. If you keep letting those flames do as they please--” the sentence is cut off by a sharp snap as she cracks the belt across Temerity’s rear.  
Temerity gasps, but not all from pain. She grips the shelf as the fire around her flares up a moment and heat builds in her groin.

“What did I _just_ \--” SNAP “--say?”

This time, Temerity moans, which catches Dara by surprise.

“Really?” Dara sighs, “Fine, I guess we found the carrot.”

As Temerity opens her mouth to ask she feels the leather strap, this time not whipped across her ass but pulled slowly from her clit backwards. She squirms at the sensation and tries to pull away but is stopped short by Dara’s firm grip on the back of her mohawk.

“Fucking-- bitch--” Temerity pants.

“ _Very_ creative, Temerity.” Dara punctuates her sardonic commentary with another crack of the belt. “Do keep trying though, I’m sure incinerating this library will improve your wit.”

Temerity glares at the leather-bound tomes in front of her nose, part of her willing her fire to reach out and grab them, to turn the whole manor to kindling. Another crack comes from behind and it’s all she can do to keep herself quiet. Giving Dara the satisfaction would be a worse fate than burning alive. She tries to twist her head again, this time getting just enough give to look back over her shoulder and-- gods, the sight of Dara standing over her, belt in hand, peering over her round spectacles. Temerity feels an ache as she remembers dreams she’s had since meeting Dara, dreams that woke her wet and frustrated.

“Not losing focus, are we?” Dara smirks. The blaze flickers with Temerity’s uneven breath.

Temerity turns away, the sweat beading on her face evaporating as it hits the fire. Her tail curls from one side to the other. When it nearly catches Dara’s glasses, Temerity feels the hand clutching her hair tighten, and she braces for another strike. What comes is much worse.

“I’ve read that the tails of tieflings can be quite sensitive, perhaps we should investigate.” Dara lays the bandolier over her shoulder before taking the pointed end of Temerity’s tail in her fingers. “Tell me, Temerity, how does this feel to you?”

She slides her hand down the purple tail gingerly, noting at what distance from the base it begins to twitch, then again noting where her hand rests when Temerity begins to gasp for air. She lets her hand linger towards the thick base of the tail, thumb dragging back and forth over the small ridges.

“Fucking hell.” Temerity lets out a low breath.

“Ah, interesting. And how about now?” And suddenly Dara’s bandolier is tied around Temerity’s middle, her tail strapped down to her back. Temerity exclaims in discomfort.

“Tsk tsk. You really must be taught some self-control.” Dara watches as Temerity wriggles ineffectively against her new bonds.

“You soulless-- huff-- hairless cuh--cunt.” Temerity can barely get her words out through her ragged breathing.

Dara laughs, pulling the belt from her waist and discarding the weapons holstered on it among the bottles from her bandolier. “What an insolent remark. I almost believe you, but your fire’s still roaring.”

Two solid cracks from the belt, along with the awkward way she’s spread her legs for balance now that her tail is tied up, make Temerity dig her nails into the wood of the shelf she clings to. Her head reels, wrath and lust flushing her whole body. She pulls her hair from Dara’s grasp, letting her head hang between her arms, her heartbeat in her ears.

“You’re going to stay put--” SNAP “-- aren’t you?”

But Temerity doesn’t. She arches away as the belt cracks across her ass. Dara frowns and grabs one of Temerity’s antlers, yanking her head down forcibly. Temerity cries out, and the fire around her grows hotter.

“Don’t,” Temerity growls.

“Oh, sorry, is this uncomfortable?” Dara’s tone is still mocking. She rears the belt back for another strike.

Temerity stands up, twisting the arm Dara was using to keep her bent. She glowers at Dara, watching the firelight glint off her glasses. “Let go.”

Dara releases the antler, pulling her arm out of the fire. As she looks down into Temerity’s eyes, desperate and seething, her expression softens. The tension in Temerity’s body releases, and the fire around her shrinks from a blaze to a smolder. Dara hooks a finger into the belt tying Temerity’s tail down and pulls her closer. She can see Temerity’s resolve weaken with each heaving breath. She steps back, pulling Temerity with her, leading her towards a desk in the center of the room.

“Now, be a good girl,” Dara says, and she steps back around Temerity, pushing her forward onto the desk. Temerity lets her face rest against the cool wood, feeling her pulse hammer against it and her fire flicker. Dara pulls Temerity’s pants around her knees. The sudden exposure makes the welts sting, and Temerity gasps.

Dara takes a moment to examine her handiwork, the marks rising on Temerity’s purple cheeks, her vulva slick and swollen. Expecting the belt, Temerity’s surprised when she feels Dara squeeze her ass. The contact creates a fresh wave of desire, overwhelming her anger. The flames sputter as they cling to Temerity, filled with an entirely different heat now.

“You’re so close, Temerity. Put the fire out.” Dara commands, and for once Temerity listens. She can’t find it in her to fight any more, she aches with longing. The fire goes out.

“You poor thing. That was hard, wasn’t it?” Dara smirks. “I suppose you’ve earned some relief.”

“ _Please._ ” Temerity sighs.

Donning her belt, Dara’s pleased to see Temerity wait for her face down on the desk. In truth, Temerity’s too dizzy with arousal to move much. Dara takes her time, brushing her fingers up the backs of Temerity’s thighs, finding the violet skin still unnaturally hot beneath her touch. She drags a finger up over her clit and Temerity whimpers.

As Dara’s first two fingers ease into her, Temerity lets out a shuddering moan, her tail twitching against the belt, her face pressed onto the desktop. She bucks her hips back, eager for more. Dara builds a steady rhythm, leaning forward on the desk with her other arm to get a better view. It doesn’t take long before Temerity’s knees buckle.

“More?” Temerity pleads, looking up at Dara, who smiles wickedly.

“You’re not in a position to make demands, dear.” She slides her fingers out of Temerity. “Though, perhaps we could make a deal. You satisfy me, and I’ll give you more.”

Temerity pushes herself up on trembling arms and turns to face Dara. She nods. As Dara places her hand on Temerity’s cheek, Temerity takes the two fingers, wet with her own sex, into her mouth. She closes her eyes and sucks them clean, taking her tongue between the two. Dara’s a little surprised by her own reaction to the lewd gesture, but she collects herself, guiding Temerity off the desk with the hand caressing her face. The pair switch positions, they face each other and Dara leans against the desk. She removes her pants and slides up on the desk, then pushes Temerity to her knees, resting one foot on her shoulder. Temerity sits back on her heels, looking up at Dara and waiting. She wishes her tail were unbound, and squirms a bit, her hands on the floor between her knees.

After what felt like a torturous pause to Temerity, but was likely only a few moments, Dara hooks her leg behind Temerity and pulls her in close. Wasting no time, Temerity buries her face in Dara’s cunt, flicking her tongue over her clit with no small amount of speed and precision. Dara gasps, and grips the edge of the desk to steady herself, glad that Temerity’s eyes are closed. Temerity takes her arm under the leg draped over her shoulder and wraps it around, grabbing Dara’s hip to pull her into a better position. Dara bites down on her bottom lip to stifle a moan, tangling her hand in Temerity’s hair to keep her in place.

Despite her best efforts to keep control, Dara’s breath is soon ragged. She looks to the ceiling as Temerity slides her tongue lower and sucks on her clit a moment, a noise of pleasure escaping her throat. Temerity feels Dara’s thighs begin to twitch about her ears, and the fist in her hair grow tighter. She opens her eyes to look up at Dara, reveling in her uptight companion’s loss of composure on the end of her tongue. Watching Dara come atop the desk, Temerity feels the throb between her own legs grow.

“Good-- good girl,” Dara pants, pulling Temerity from her pelvis and regaining her usual self.

As Dara pulls her pants back on, Temerity waits on her knees, head swimming. She wipes her thumb across her chin and sucks Dara’s cum from it. Dara looks down, watching Temerity’s little display.

“You’ve done as I asked,” Dara bends down, crooking a finger beneath Temerity’s chin, “so I suppose our deal still stands.”

She leads Temerity up by her chin, then lowers her hand to her groin, sliding a finger between her labia and circling her clit. Temerity groans, and pushes forwards, lifting one leg up to be supported by the desk. Dara smiles, and slips three fingers into Temerity, curling them behind her entrance, quickly returning to the rhythm from before. She uses her thumb on Temerity’s clit, feeling her twitch around her fingers, her whole hand soon slick. Temerity gasps and moans, her head falling onto Dara’s shoulder. Just as she’s about to come, Dara pulls out of her, grabs Temerity around the waist, and kisses her deeply. The room spins.  
Temerity’s tail is unbound. She realizes her eyes were closed and opens them, just in time to see Dara gathering the last of her discarded tools from the floor and leaving the library.


End file.
